


Completion

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bondage, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Dunmer - Freeform, Dwemer Machinery, F/M, Fucking Machines, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Multi, Nord, Other, Smut, blowjob, breton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing Mercer Frey in Irkngthand comes both earlier and in a more savage form that the Dragonborn expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

She let loose a burst of fizzling, crackling lightning, a hundred times more powerful than when she had been journeying through Blackreach. The Falmer she’d shot it at dropped dead a few metres away, skin burning. Brynjolf retrieved a throwing knife from the corpse of one of dead a few feet away, and Karliah sheathed her bow, dropping down from her ledge to rejoin her fellow Nightingales. Irkngthand was a drop in the ocean when compared to Blackreach and Alftand - these caverns were almost nothing. But then again, perhaps they simply seemed smaller because this time she did not traverse a ruin alone.   
  
“Mercer caused the ground to shake,” Brynjolf repeated what Karliah had told him, wiping off his blade and sliding it back in its sheath. “Mercer can create earthquakes?”  
  
“Not quite,” Karliah put in hastily. “But he can control what he wants right now. We have to get the key off of him and kill him.”  
  
“Take the key from his corpse,” Sondant suggested. “After we skewer him and before we burn him to ashes."   
  
Sondant had not forgiven Mercer for trying to kill her. Karliah did not expect or want her to either. She needed Sondant to want Mercer dead, since Sondant’s track record showed that she usually got what she wanted.   
  
They headed down into the tunnels, stopping to spring a tiny trap and throw it aside. A torch burned in the corner beyond a gateway, and Karliah went to investigate. Something was carved into the wall, and she growled angrily. Surrounded by empty chests, the wall read backwards:  
  
One step ahead,  
Mercer  
  
"Bastard,” Karliah snapped. “What’s the point of wealth if he’s going to die?"   
  
"He’s clearly highly optimistic,” Brynjolf noted, as Sondant approached Karliah and the chests. The man went over to a stone slab to find a bottle of Black Briar reserve and rolled his eyes behind his cowl.  
  
“So are you, clearly,” Karliah muttered, as Sondant opened the chest. The gates behind them slammed shut and Brynjolf spun on his heel, rushing over to it.   
  
“There’s got to be a lever,” Sondant said calmly, as the air started to become hazy. “There’s always…a…Karliah…lever…Brynjolf, help…”  
  
Sondant slid to the floor weakly, Karliah falling to one knee as she struggled to stay awake.   
  
“Gas…gas, Brynjolf…run,” she mewed, collapsing. The male thief staggered away, trying to stay conscious for long enough. He slammed the doors shut behind him, making a stumbling run across the ground they had just covered. He pulled off his hood, breathing in clean air, managing to make it over to the rising slope that lead up to the platform. With growing breaths he worked his way up, and tumbled behind the desk to hide.   
  
Karliah fought to breathe, holding her hand over her mouth and shaking Sondant.  
  
“Wake up…Sondant…wake up…”  
  
She dropped like a stone as the gas increased. The doors at the other end opened, and figures walked in with enchantments on them. Through hazy eyes, she watched Mercer Frey appear, and Karliah quietly gave in to death.

 

* * *

 

 

She awoke, not in the Evergloam as she had thought, but standing, hands and feet secured away from her, facing a large stone pillar. When she twisted around, she realised she was secured to a Centurion charging station. In front of her was a chair. She heard footsteps, and then Mercer appeared, dragging Sondant by her neck. She wasn’t resisting. Karliah deduced she must still be asleep.   
  
“So, we meet again,” Mercer chuckled. It was not a kind sound and Karliah bared her teeth at him. “No need to get so aggressive, Karliah, you’ll have a lot to thank me for by the end of the night. You see, you have delivered yourself to me by a stroke of fate, and with another flick of her paintbrush she brings me…friends.”  
  
Four wizards appeared from the shadows and came to stand by Mercer.   
  
“These are friends of mine. They are experts in the Dwemer, and have been waiting years to test some of their inventions. You and your little friend have just been volunteered to be test subjects. Sondant here is almost useless; the only thing I like about her is her mouth, so they’ve got something for her. But I asked them to save the special equipment for you. But first.”  
  
He dropped Sondant, and the wizards approached her, grabbing her armour and cutting it apart. The garments of Nocturnal dropped to the floor and dissipated into shadow before their very eyes. Karliah watched as one of them covered his fingers in dwarven oil and inserted them into Sondant’s cunt. He worked them back and forth, the Breton convulsing in her sleep, as another worked her breasts and the third fingered her ass. The fourth appeared to be assembling some kind of machinery piece. They slicked her up with troll fat and more oil until her sex glistened, rubbing her clit until Karliah knew she had cum. Then, as she slowly began to stir, they bound her, tying her legs so that her heels were pressing against her thighs, and pulling her arms behind her back.   
  
The fourth mage had finished assembling his piece, and he held it up to show Mercer. Karliah gasped. It was a phallus, made out of Dwemer metal, with ridges and bumps aplenty. Karliah swallowed, watching in horror as they unceremoniously lubed up the cock and slid it inside her. A mage pressed a tiny lever, and symbols lit up. Sondant began to moan, starting to understand her surroundings, as Mercer turned back to Karliah.   
  
“It’s vibrating,” he explained. “I don’t want her cunt so I gave them the run of it. In a few minutes she’ll be begging to suck somebody off. That’ll be me, of course. These gentlemen might get her ass, if they’re lucky.”  
  
“Not going to rape me?” Karliah hissed. “I didn’t know you had morals.”  
  
“You’ll taste my seed and feel it on your body,” Mercer promised. He pulled out a dagger and cut lightly into Karliah’s collar. Tossing the weapon aside he grabbed the armour and ripped it down the middle. Sondant’s moaning filled the air as Karliah was exposed. He ripped off her hood, boots and gloves, tearing her armour from her body. It melted into shadow as he shredded her breast band and smallclothes. She stood before him, bared, and the first thing he did was press his mouth to her breast and suck hard. She snarled angrily, her sounds pitching dangerously when he started to rub her clit.   
  
“I will break you,” he murmured. His finger slid inside of her and pumped into her. Karliah found to her horror she was getting wet. “That gas was an aphrodisiac, Karliah, and it’s going to destroy your mind.”  
  
“All yours,” he grunted, as Sondant struggled. He picked her up, unlaced his greaves and moved aside his smalls. His cock rose up and he took Sondant’s face in his hands, sliding her mouth over him. Sondant sucked without realising it.   
  
The mages gathered around her, slathering her in oil and troll fat, as another turned to the side of the station and flipped a lever. The machine groaned, and Mercer smirked cruelly.  
  
“Hold up her face; don’t let her see what’s happening,” he ordered, and the mage next to her complied. Another knelt, and for a moment she feared he’d trying pleasuring her more, but he was rubbing and slathering something else in lubricant. The mage at the lever fiddled with some controls, and Karliah’s back went straight as a rod when something cold touched her folds.

“You feel that?” Mercer groaned, stroking through Sondant’s pale blonde locks as he jerked his hips slowly against her. The other Breton moaned around his length and the man smirked. “You know what that is, Karliah?”  
  
A thick, cold pole was sliding slowly inside of her, ridged and ribbed as it brushed against her walls. She twitched nervously, staring wide-eyed at Mercer, her legs moving furiously in their restraints. Oh gods. Oh Nocturnal. By Oblivion, this was just too depraved, even for him. Her fingers fisted together as the pole slid all the way in, tossing her head back as it rubbed past a particular spot. Mercer continued to jack off using Sondant’s mouth, a wet patch gathering beneath the Breton woman, as the pole retracted slowly, causing Karliah to let out a pained breath of air as her eyes squeezed shut. That had felt incredible, and she had just informed Mercer of that.   
  
One of the mages clicked a dial and the pole sped up, her body moving as it shifted back and forth inside her. It had been 25 years since Karliah had even thought of sex and she was currently very, very aroused. This was a position she had never thought to find herself in and the fact that she had no idea if it would end both thrilled and terrified her. It drilled slowly in and out of her, and Mercer watched, enthralled, as she writhed atop the steadily moving cock. For years he had wanted to see Karliah helpless and sweaty, her body shivering in pleasure. Now he could jack off using the mouth of Sondant, a woman he had wanted to silence for months, and watch Karliah cry out in ecstasy as she unwillingly came in front of him.   
  
Sondant moaned in orgasm and it travelled straight through his length, causing him to buck as Karliah’s machine worked faster. One of the mages caught his eye and gestured to Karliah’s ass. Mercer chuckled and nodded. Karliah’s chest heaved as the machine drove her slowly to a climax, rubbing her in all the right spots. When the mage got behind her and began to massage her rear she whined, biting her lip. She attempted to wriggle her hips away from the cock but there was no way she could possibly shift, and when the mage pressed his cock against her rear hole her eyes widened. He quickly switched a dial and the machine sped up, a steady pace that Mercer could have easily matched had he been fucking her, causing the half-Dunmer to relax a little more as it took her over the edge. She did indeed cry out as she came, and it sent Mercer over, spurting messily into Sondant’s mouth. He tossed the Breton aside and breathed unevenly, watching her spit out the mouthful of cum as the mage got to hurriedly fucking Karliah’s shapely rear. Hearing her confused moans made Mercer want to fuck her even more, and he sat back to watch, waiting for when the mage finished. 

Karliah was entirely conflicted by the situation, her body accepting the pleasure and her mind attempting to reject it. As she finished her orgasm, the machine didn’t stop, and with the added bonus of the mage in her rear the pleasure had now doubled. She felt Mercer’s eyes on her and her face burned in shame, hearing Sondant coughing up cum in the background. Something crossed her field of vision and she realised it was another one of the mages, going for Sondant. She watched him grab the Breton’s blonde hair and manhandle her mouth onto his erect cock. Sondant simply accepted it.

Mercer stood, leaving his soft length hanging in the air as the sounds of the Breton woman getting her mouth used filled the air along with Karliah’s moans, and the slick noise of the machine every time it drilled her. He approached the half-mer, his expression reverent.   
  
“Years, Karliah,” he breathed. “Years I’ve wanted to see you like this.” He stooped and fastened his mouth to her breast, a single finger dipping down to rub across her clit. Karliah almost fainted with the pleasure. She had a cock in her cunt, Mercer’s mouth upon one of her breasts, his fingers on her most sensitive nub, and a mage fucking her rear. When the thief removed his mouth and knelt, sucking her clitoris and tonguing it, she screamed, orgasming so hard she went slack in her bonds.   
  
Mercer didn’t stop, two hands going to her breasts and toying with her nipples as he continued to lick her. The mage behind her was grunting heavily, his pace now frenzied, and within moments she felt him cum inside her, pulling out with a gasp. Semen sprayed onto her back and she managed to twist her face in disgust before it was wiped away as Mercer lapped at her again. She watched the mage taking Sondant’s mouth groan and thrust his hips into the Breton, and the woman choked again as he exploded inside her mouth. He stumbled away and the last two mages approached. One tied her hands behind her back and propped her on his lap, sliding a single fat-covered finger into her ass and working it back and forth. The Breton woman’s feet twitched as the second grasped the toy inside her and started to teasingly work it back and forth. Karliah came again to the sound of Sondant’s tortured moans as the mage holdng the toy changed the setting, lowering the speed of the vibrations and causing her to jerk her hips into the new sensation.  
  
The sound of the mage asking questions met her ears, and Sondant began to sob with need, begging him helplessly to let her cum. He became more aggressive as the one fingering her freed himself. Without further ado he lifted her and slid his cock into her ass. The one teasing her pulled the toy out slowly, causing Sondant to whimper, and then he was in her, and both mages were thrusting furiously in and out of the woman, who shrieked in pleasure and seemed to be enjoying her violation.   
  
Karliah orgasmed once more as Mercer stood, and backed away from her, his length hard again. The mages who were thrusting away he ignored, and beckoned to the other two.   
  
“Get her down from the machine. Tie her up and bring her to me. When the other two are finished, get the Breton bitch on there.”  
  
Hands grasped her wrists as the machine slowed, and Karliah’s feet were freed as the cock withdrew from her folds. They bound her wrists behind her back and carried her over to Mercer’s feet. She watched them adjust the placing of the hand restraints as Sondant cried out in the background.   
  
“Your turn,” Mercer murmured.

Mercer grasped his cock, rubbing it slowly as Karliah glared at him. He took her face in his hands and guided it towards his length. Knowing resistance was futile Karliah allowed him to slowly slide his thick penis past her lips, sucking gently on it to make this go as fast as she could. Mercer moaned, thrusting his hips into her mouth at a gentle, languid pace. Behind her, the machine started to whirr, and Sondant screamed in orgasm as she was pounded without mercy by the unstoppable metal cock. Karliah could tell by the sound of the machinery that it had been turned up far faster than she had experienced. The Breton woman seemed able to take it, though her screams of pleasure were quickly plugged with a cock. She heard the sounds changing pitch and wondered what was happening.   
  
“They all get her; Sondant is little more than a useless slut but she’s good for this much,” Mercer murmured, moving her head back and forth as he throat-fucked her a little more vigorously. “One got your ass, but only because he built this machine. You’re mine, Karliah, and you always have been. Mine. I’m going to cum on your face, in your cunt, in your ass. I will violate you until your mind is broken and you beg me to continue.”  
  
The pace of his hips increased and Karliah had to remember to breathe through her nose as his cock slid in and out of her mouth. Mercer began to pant heavily, groaning, getting off on the sounds her mouth made, the steady slick sound and the tightness of her throat. Karliah coughed and spluttered, and her eyes widened when with a cry he spurted semen down her throat. He pulled out, strings of cum and saliva decorating his cock and coming from her mouth, and she saw that he was somehow still hard. His hand grasped his cock and he jerked off rigorously. Seconds later large splotches of white hit Karliah in the face. Mercer wasn’t even done. He was still as erect as ever and Karliah realised it must be due to the Key.   
  
He picked her up and deposited her on his lap, her back against his chest. Now she could see Sondant. The Breton had a cock in her throat and her ass, and both hands were clamped down on turgid members. A puddle of fluid had gathered beneath her legs and she was covered in cum. Mercer began to finger Karliah hard as the mage in Sondant’s mouth kept changing the pace of the machine, causing the woman to moan in despair as she was edged cruelly. The Dunmer moaned helplessly as Mercer’s expert fingers played with her and her legs trembled. He suddenly grabbed her hips and sank her down onto his length, hot, hard and thick, and bounced her up and down on it without a care for her comfort. His fingers strummed her clit and she cried out as he grasped her hair gently.   
  
Karliah shut her eyes but that only made the sensation of Mercer fucking her all the clearer, swapping one sensation for another. She groaned, squirming on top of him as the Guildmaster used her, nearing an orgasm as she wondered if Brynjolf had been killed by Falmer. Her thoughts were swept away as Mercer massaged her ass, slicking a single cum-soaked finger into her anal tunnel and pushing it back and forth to adjust her. His other hand teased her clit again and Karliah screamed out her orgasm, nearing sensitivity enough to be painful. He continued to thrust into her, and Karliah took to watching Sondant be violated by the four mages, all of whom seemed to have no end to their stamina.

Mercer’s orgasm brought Karliah no joy because she knew what would follow. Sure enough, the Breton slid his cum-covered dick, slick with her lubricant and his semen, out of her vagina. When his cum began to escape her he threw her to the floor and forced her to lie down with her legs in the air. Mercer began to push the semen back in her and started fingering her ass. Hard, still, he aligned their hips and slowly pushed his cock past her ass, inside her. Karliah gritted her teeth, glad that he and she had cum so much so as to keep her rear lubricated. Because Mercer soon began to snap his hips back and forth, three fingers in her snatch as he took her pretty little ass, and spreading Karliah’s legs wide.   
  
“So fucking tight, Karliah,” he moaned. “Gods, I can’t wait to cum all over you."   
  
Karliah’s face was a mask of disgust even as he attempted to fingerfuck her to another orgasm. It seemed to be working and he rubbed his left hand thumb across her swollen clit, eliciting pained squeals from her. Her noises spurred him on, and when Sondant, whose mouth had been freed, began begging in the background to cum, Karliah’s slit twinged in arousal.   
  
Mercer reached over and grabbed the Dwemer toy, jamming it in Karliah’s cunt and turning it up to full. She screamed, orgasming hard around him and locking eyes with Sondant, then the mage who had left the Breton’s mouth. He was teasing the dial, changing the pace to brutal and then to tortuous, watching her face. Mercer ejaculated into her butt, yet he kept fucking her, grabbing her breasts, and pinching her nipples.   
  
"We’re going to take forever,” he promised. “I’m going to have you every way I know how. You’re going to be my sex slave, Karliah.”  
  
An arrow sprouted in his throat and he fell forward. The mages had only just noticed when all of them grew arrows in their heads. The make was Falmer and Karliah tried to struggle out of her bonds, but when she saw Brynjolf, staggering dazedly over to them, she extricated the toy with her feet and attempted to stand.  
  
“Karliah, Sondant,” he managed. “You two look well. I’m sorry. I only just woke up."   
  
"Untie me, Brynjolf, and then turn around,” Karliah ordered. She watched shadows melding together out of the corner of her eye, and then two sets of Nightingale armour appeared. Brynjolf cut her bonds and went some distance away to calm his boner. Karliah stopped the machine, unlocking the cuffs that held Sondant’s hands, and helped her to her shaky feet. Both women dressed, their bodies weak from multiple orgasms.   
  
“What do we do with this lot?” Sondant asked.   
  
“Loot them and burn them,” Karliah replied.  
  
“And the machine?” Brynjolf asked, coming over. Sondant bit her lip.   
  
“I’ll…deal with it,” she mumbled.  
  
Karliah wondered just WHAT that meant.


End file.
